Redemption
|caption 3 = 救贖 (Redemption)}} (No quest info is currently available) Redemption is the 14th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. After the events of Ronin, Virgo had gathered many avatars from Black Ground. However, they were suddenly attacked by Sagittarius, the previously mentioned dark threat, and everyone panics as they start to fight for their lives. Scorpio calms everyone down, and assures them if they fight hard enough they can stop Sagittarius. Ophiuchus wonders where Gemini is, but has to focus on the fight at hand instead. Scorpio concentrates, and begins her attack. A flashback is shown, with Libra teaching Scorpio, specifically a move known as the "Full Antares". Libra explains its the highest form she can reach as an Astral Warrior, stating that there is no strength equal to its power except the energy of the stars themselves. However, he makes her promise to never use it until he tells her to do so. Scorpio asks why she should be taught something she'll never use. Libra acknowledges her question, and says that an Astral Warrior can expand their power beyond Black Ground's server capabilities. As a result, the internal power management could pinpoint her location. Libra believes that Sagittarius may have access to this system, and they can't risk Sagittarius find their location. Scorpio asks what exactly is the story behind Sagittarius, and wonders if there is something he hasn't revealed yet. Libra responds by saying there is no story - he just appeared, and was too strong for anyone to defeat, and that many died that day. Scorpio promises to not let Libra down, and that she will end Sagittarius' terror. Back in the present, everyone tries their hardest to fight against Sagittarius, with Capricorn sending her sentries to fight and assist the others. While fighting, Sagittarius plays back several recordings he has on him, recordings of those he attacked and the noises of his victims as they died, in order to scare and intimidate those he was fighting. Among them several things can be heard as coming from people like Leo, Virgo, and many others, including presumably Aries' parents. There are even mentions of people yet to be seen, including Cassiopeia and Orion. After a long and grueling fight, Sagittarius is finally defeated, but states if only he could kill that women, and curses Ptolemaeus, as another record seems to have someone saying they will keep reviving Sagittarius forever in order to keep torturing him. Sagittarius then collapses, and Ophiuchus asks if its really over. Scorpio says not entirely, because while they stopped him this time, Sagittarius is akin to an earthquake or a tornado; a calamity that keeps coming back to cause more destruction. She then says that he won't come back for a while, so they can consider it a victory. Libra agrees with Scorpio's description, and mentions that this is the first time Sagittarius has appeared and nobody died as a result. He states that Scorpio is a true light in this forgotten server. Scorpio responds by saying it was only thanks to his teachings that she was able to do what she did. Cancer states that while they may have defeated it today, it can return at any time. Leo asks if there is any money they could get from the data they collected from Sagittarius. Aquarius says it was a good fight, and Taurus states that he felt he got stronger. Virgo expresses relief at their victory, and begins talking with his unknown contact, mentioning how they managed to defeat Sagittarius despite the unknown person's beliefs that they couldn't do so. He asks for her help, and she begrudgingly agrees. Virgo says that he wants everyone to meet a new member, and that everyone besides Ophiuchus will recognize her. But before he can say her name, a child interrupts them. The child expresses surprise at what they've done, and states he imagined them dead while he would go to his mother. He then states it wouldn't be very hard to deal with them before rejoining with his mother. His mother then arrives, and remarks about how incredible the amount of data they obtained from Sagittarius will be. Ophiuchus at first confuses the mother for Gemini, but then realizes its Gemini's Sister. Taurus recognizes her as the one who stole from him a while ago, and warns Ophiuchus that her power is unimaginable. Ophiuchus asks the woman if she is Gemini's sister and if she kidnapped Gemini, and where she is. Gemini's sister asks if he was referring to that experimental AI waste they call Gemini, and that she never viewed her as a sister. She states that the Negotiators can have Gemini back as she really doesn't care what happens to her. The kid says he wants to stay more, and his mother tells him to do what he wants. Ophiuchus asks the kid who he is supposed to be and how he knows him. The kid then states he is the real Ophiuchus. He says that Ophiuchus was just a small segment of him that had been isolated from the rest, and had been known as Conclavem, and that basically makes the kid Ophiuchus' father. The kid states that since Ophiuchus' friends would be confused, he can keep the name, and says to call him Almagest. Ophiuchus responds by saying he doesn't remember Almagest, and only knows Black Ground. Almagest responds by saying of course he doesn't, since he was a part of Almagest and never went outside Black Ground. He asks why Virgo didn't tell him, since he knew all along. He then wonders if its part of "that girl's" plan, and states how much he dislikes her. Almagest asks if Ophiuchus is going to be coming with him, and then remarks that while his mother said Ophiuchus could do whatever, Almagest believes he should determine what happens to Ophiuchus, and shouldn't do what he wants. Ophiuchus says he isn't going with them, and can't forgive them for kidnapping Gemini and collecting data from Sagittarius while they were all fighting for their lives. Almagest ponders what to do, and then decides to take what he needs from Ophiuchus, his "little secret." He then reverts Ophiuchus back to his form as a ring, and says he finally has his abilities back. Taking the ring, Almagest then speaks with Virgo and asks if his contact is still online. He then speaks to her and tells her that they won and her plan has failed. He asks her, now that they've gathered their little army, what will they do, and if they want to start another war. He asks her if she's already forgotten about The Light. Almagest then tells her he will pay her a visit later, and then he leaves. Virgo just stares on, dumbfounded, and his contact tells him to forgive her as she doesn't think she's quite ready yet. Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Gemini wakes up, wondering where she is. She sees some unknown object, wondering what the heck it is. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Scorpio. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Capricorn. Quest Overview Prologue Episode 6= |-| 2 Episode 6= |-| Ultimate= |-| Spectre= |-| Epilogue Episode 6= |-| 2 Episode 2= |-| 3 Episode 3= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue 1= |-| Prologue 2= |-| Epilogue 1= |-| Epilogue 2= |-| Epilogue 3= Text Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Scorpio Origins: Libra never revealed where he met Scorpio or her nature as an Astral Warrior. * Zankoku Antares: A technique that can attract the attention of the whole server and that Libra believes can make Sagittarius materialize. * Sagittarius Data: A mysterious existence, as are the conditions of its appearances. Its traces are being studied to understand its true nature. * War Records: Sagittarius' defense system recorded whatever happened when he attacked armies, cities and avatars. * War Records 2: It is known that the entity randomly reproduceds these recordings during his assualts to instill terror in his victims. * Conclavem: Key access that outsiders never revealed to anyone inside the Black Ground and the only way to violate and destroy Almagest. * Conclavem: It seems that the purpose of the Ophiuchus' ring is to activate a secret script in the core of Almagest. * Almagest Nature: Created within Black Ground, this terrifying AI speaks like a spoiled child and always gets what it wants. * Forsaken's End: They disbanded after their founder went missing. Nobody knows the founder's exact location at the moment. * Star Council's Leader: The leader's constellation is one of the most conspicuous in the night sky. It is said he leads a huge space vessel. * Tenshicho: A space of transience where Black Ground avatars could remain anonymous while meeting and interacting with each other. Trivia The Spectre difficulty of this quest likely has 9 floors as a reference to Sagittarius being the 9th zodiac. Category:Global Spectres Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos